Processing facilities are often managed using process control systems. Processing facilities can include manufacturing plants, chemical plants, crude oil refineries, ore processing plants, and paper or pulp manufacturing plants. These industries typically use continuous processes and fluid processing. Process control systems typically manage the use of motors, valves, sensors, gauges and other industrial equipment in the processing facilities.
Advanced process control refers to a range of techniques and technologies implemented within industrial process control systems. Advanced process controls are usually deployed in addition to basic process controls. Basic process controls are designed and built with the process itself, to facilitate basic operation, control and automation requirements.
For example, one known advanced process control technique is multivariable model predictive control (MPC). MPC identifies independent and dependent process variables and the dynamic relationships between them, and uses matrix-math based control and optimization algorithms to control multiple variables simultaneously.